The Hosts play Minecraft?
by PurifiedMoonWolf
Summary: When the hosts visit Tamaki at his mansion and stumble across the XBOX version of Minecraft, Haruhi discovers the true point of this game: It has hardly any point to it. (This was a mini story made from boredom XD)


(**Author's note: **This was made in ten minutes. _TEN FLIPPING MIN_UTES FROM BOREDOM. Enjoy! :3 )

"What game shall we play?" Tamaki questioned the club as he bent down to look at the XBOX games he owned. A giant flatscreen TV was the main attraction of his room, and four controllers were sitting on top of the desk that the television was on.

"Don't look at me, I never played any fancy stuff before except some computer," Haruhi mumbled under her breath.

"Why don't we do a easy game?" Honey suggested as he went over by Tamaki. He studied the covers of each game he had, and his sight fell upon a game with the cover of a pixelized person who was being followed by a wolf. The words Minecraft were printed above it in stone-like lettering. "Like this one!"

"Tamaki, why do you have all of this anyway? Your not much of a gamer person," Haruhi told him.

"We have to do something with all of our money," he replied as he picked up the game and placed the disk in the slot.

Haruhi stared at him, almost giving a death glare then listened up as he continued,"There are only four remotes and seven of us, so we'll have to share. Hikaru and Kaoru can share one, Mori and Honey can share, and me and Haruhi can share."

"No way in hell sempai," Haruhi grumbled as she thought it was a horrible idea.

"Mother! My little daughter just cussed at me!" Tamaki whined as he grabbed a midnight black controller.

"If she wants her own controller, than I guess me and you have to share," Kyoya folded his arms.

"Oh fine, I'll show her how to play first on survival mode," Tamaki agreed as the Hitachiin twins grabbed theirs, and Mori grabbed a white controller.

Then Tamaki set up the game as he began to show Haruhi how to play.

"Why are there so much buttons?" she asked as she eyed the screen. Kaoru, who was first to play from the pair began to chop down some trees, and Honey was somewhere in a field of flowers.

"That's how the system goes," he guessed as he began to head down toward a sandy area. A wooly white sheep appeared on his screen and he began to hit it, turning it red then flashing back to it's normal color.

"Why are you doing that? And why is it changing colors?" Haruhi noted as she tried to get toward where the others are.

"To make a bed, which is three wood planks and three wool pieces of any kind so we can fast forward to morning when it gets dark. The red just means it just inflicted damage," he explained, his purple eyes fixed on his screen.

"What happens at night? Why do you want to fast forward?"

"These monsters come out at night and try to kill you, but as long as you have a shelter and some torches your fine."

"Wow, nice summary," Haruhi grumbled as she pressed a button down to chop down a oak tree on her screen. "How do I make a house?"

"You get your desired materials and just place down blocks," Kaoru explained as he switched off with Hikaru. As Haruhi peered at their screen(screen-looker!) she saw that they had almost a whole wooden house done. It was a two story, only missing a roof, with a nice front porch and inside had a furnace and crafting table on the first floor, and on the second it had a red bed with two chests beside it.

Haruhi tried to follow his explanation, and got some wood. She then opened up the mini crafting screen using the X button and crafted two packs of sixty four oak wood planks.

Tamaki on the other hand, was deep in a cave with a wooden pickaxe in hand and in his inventory was thirty six torches, eight iron blocks, and forty eight pieces of coal. Honey was building a big house made from dirt and some wood, and she noticed a gray wolf in front of him as he placed a wooden door.

"Why is there a wolf on Honey-sempai's screen?" she asked the others.

"Screen looker! Screen looker!" Hikaru and Kaoru teased her as they spoke at the same time.

"Haru-chan! Look! I'm going to tame it!" Honey announced as he faced the gray wolf. "Aww, I don't have any bones."

Then Tamaki appeared on his screen as he was out of the cave, holding three white bones from two skeletons he encountered in his mine. Then as he pressed a button, in two bones the wolf was tamed. Some hearts appeared and a bright red collar appeared on it's neck. It had some white near it's eyes, giving it a friendlier look as it tipped it's head.

"Mini Antoinette," he laughed as he headed in the direction of the twin's house. The blocky sun began to set in the distance.

"Follow me," Honey told Haruhi as she tried to hurry and finish her wooden house. It was still missing many blocks, so she followed Honey's character toward the Hitachiin place and entered the giant house.

"I saw a spider," Mori alarmed Honey as he tried to run to get in.

"I'll get it," Hikaru comforted him as he got out a stone sword and went outside. A couple spider hisses were made, then the sound of dropped experience orbs. Hikaru's character then showed up back at the house, his hand holding two pieces of string.

"How many beds are there so we can fast forward?" Haruhi asked him as she looked around their house.

"About a lot. Me and Kaoru were bored and so we killed a bunch of stuff. Your actually getting pretty good at this game with the controls," Hikaru answered.

Then Tamaki showed up on Haruhi's screen. He sat his wolf down then made his screen looked around on the second floor. He spied two beds near the window, and said,"Cool, me and Haruhi can sleep here together."

Then Haruhi angrily raised her controller then sat it back down on her lap as she sat down on the couch in front of the television. "You pervert," she hissed at him.

"Why are you so mean?" Tamaki scoffed. Then he looked behind his back at Kyoya who was watching them. "Want a turn?" he offered his controller.

"No thanks, it seems to have no point," he replied studying the game's back description from the case. Mori slightly nodded in agreement, happy that Honey was enjoying it.

"Okay, then," Tamaki shrugged as he looked out the glass panes. "Creeper," he reported as a small green monster hung out near the door.

"It looks cute," Haruhi commented as she followed his gaze.

"They explode when you get close," Hikaru face palmed himself.

"It's her first time playing," Honey pointed out.

Then after some moments of hanging out in the twin's gigantic mansion, the sun began to show through the oak and birch trees. Haruhi watched in confusion as the skeletons and some zombies began to burn as the daylight touched them. "Why are they burning?"

"That's what happens when it's day," Hikaru replied.

"How come the creeper didn't disappear?"

"Cause it wants to live. Can't a poor innocent creeper live?"

Then Honey went near the door. A loud boom appeared and the words "You died!" appeared on Honey's screen. He let out a sigh as he clicked the respawn button.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Kaoru asked in a loud voice.

"I wanted to go finish my house, sorry," Honey innocently apologized.

"Don't worry I'll fix it," Hikaru promised his brother. "Haruhi, can I borrow some of your wood planks?"

"Sure," she replied as she gave them to Hikaru. He then began to replace the missing blocks.

"I'll go finish my house," Haruhi said as she adjusted herself to sit on the floor with the others as the couch didn't seem that comfy anymore, and she moved her character toward where her unfinished project stood. She then got to work, finishing with only fifteen blocks leftover. Inside, it had a spruce plank floor from the nearby snow forest, and a crafting table was in the corner, with five torches spread around on the walls.

"Aww, her first time house is so cute!" Tamaki squealed in delight as he came close to her house.

"Are you always like this?" Haruhi questioned him as he ignored her.

She then spotted Honey's character who was soon back to working on his house, and then looked up at the sky as blue rain began to pour down.

"Is this normal?" she asked.

"Pretty much," Honey replied, trying to figure out what he wanted for his floor. He then crafted a wooden pickaxe and disappeared into Tamaki's mine, which was not that far away from where he was.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Haruhi asked as she moved around.

"Pretty much just survive. Later you kill this dragon, and complete the game and do whatever. There's also creative mode where it's like the same but you can fly," Tamaki recalled.

"Sounds boring," Haruhi said as she exited the game.

"We can play this another time," Honey told her as he exited too.

"Might as well go home Kaoru. You better save this Tamaki," Hikaru demanded him as he turned around and gave a fist bump to his brother.

"We did awesome," Kaoru agreed with a wink.

As soon as Tamaki saved the server, he got up and as he tried to walk to put up his remote, he tripped over a stray cord from the television that helped change the channels. And he landed _right on top of Haruhi _who was supposedly sitting next to him. Haruhi recovered in a flash as she noticed what was happening.

Snap.

Haruhi and Tamaki turned their heads to see the Hitachiin twins holding a side of a camera, and smirked evilly as they began to put it away. "We may or may not put that on the net," they teased talking at the same time.

Mori quickly covered Honey's eyes so that he would still have his innocence.

"Get off!" Haruhi told Tamaki as she began to blush, her face turning a bright red.

Tamaki leaped off her and also began to blush as he didn't mean for that to happen. "I'm so sorry!" he tried to apologize to her, noticing how she was scarred for life.

"Who wants to play this next time?" Honey asked everyone as Mori uncovered his eyes after the incident.

"Not me," Haruhi replied as she glared at Tamaki.

Hikaru and Kaoru began to let out a snicker as it was time for everyone to start heading home.


End file.
